Gallifrey Falls No More
by HeyItsMorgann
Summary: The Doctor and Donna crash land on an all-too familiar planet for the Doctor. In his attempt to fix the TARDIS and stay away from major events leading to the first great Time War he stumbles onto valuable information. Information that might just save the Time Lords.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS screeches and spins, tumbling through time and space. The Tenth Doctor pulls levers and switches, twisting gauges and pushing buttons. No such luck. The TARDIS is wrecking and the Doctor is stumbling about trying to fix the damage.

"Donna! Pull the Proxy-Neutron Lever!" The Doctor yells.

"Do you _really_ expect me to know which one that is?" Donna yells through the hiss and bangs of the TARDIS.

"Just that one there" he points to a red and silver handle next to an odd spiky twister button thing.

"This one?" The Doctor nods and Donna pulls the lever, sending the TARDIS pummeling downwards. The Doctor skids to the right a little and presses do-dads, making the TARDIS a healthier sounding time machine. Donna smiles at the Doctor and the Doctor smiles back.

"Right then... we've crashed." Donna frowns and throws her arms up.

"What? I thought you just landed this thing! What do you mean '_we've crashed_'?" The Doctor springs to the door.

"I did land her, after we crashed. And if you wouldn't mind Donna, the TARDIS is not a _thing_. Now then, lets take a look." The Doctor swings the door open, and immediately regrets it. Black smoke pours in making it hard for The Doctor and Donna to breathe. The Doctor slams the TARDIS door shut and faces Donna.

"Well, that was unexpected." The Doctor sprints to the wardrobe and brings back two gas masks. He puts one on and tilts his head to the side. "Are you my mummy?" under his gas mask he smiles. Donna huffs at him.

"The TARDIS sounds fine now, why can't we just leave? Go some place nice. Like Brazil or something." Donna puts the gas mask on anyways, knowing that the Doctor would never turn away from the unknown.

They head outside and pass through a thick layer of black smoke. Once on the other side both the Doctor and Donna turn to look at the TARDIS. Sure enough the TARDIS is the cause of that smoke. The Doctor removes his gas mask, with Donna following his lead, and waves his hand through the smoke wavering it away.

"Aw, this'll take months to repair. What did you pull, Donna?" Donna frowns at him and starts to rebuttal.

"_Me?_ What did _I _pull? What did _you_ pull. We were drifting nice and easy until you said 'lets go to Jupiter's Ridge or something like that. I didn't press anything!" the Doctor looks at Donna with a serious face.

"Now we're stranded. Time to find out where we are! And when." The Doctor turn to face away from the TARDIS, finding horror beyond anything he's ever seen. He stands facing the planet with a scared look on his face. Donna turn to look at the Doctor, worried he hasn't said anything.

"Where are we?" she says with a curious tone. She gets nothing in return for a couple seconds of unruly silence.

"Doctor, seriously, where are we? Doctor answer me." The Doctor faces Donna.

"Gallifrey."


	2. Chapter 2

Donna looks at the Doctor with shock and awe. When she sees the looks on the Doctor's face she turns away. He's obviously mad at the universe for this being the one place out of so many he had to crash land on. The Doctor looks down and then at Donna.

"It's safer in the TARDIS. We shouldn't be here. How are we here?" he says the last sentence looking out at the burnt orange sky and the two suns. The mountains that line the forest outside the dome. Donna turns, putting her gas mask back on, trudging though the smoke with the Doctor at her side. Entering the TARDIS once more she leans against the railing.

"Are you gonna explain, or are we just going to sit here in silence and wait until the TARDIS flies off on it's own?" Donna says with a little pity, and a little sarcasm, like usual. The Doctor wipes away a tear, possibly from the gas, probably from seeing his home world and knowing he can't go enjoy it. Donna walks over to him and puts her hand on his arm.

"It's going to be alright, Doctor. Things always work themselves out in the end." The Doctor shrugs her off. He sighs and looks at her with his old eyes, full of sorrow.

"No, Donna. Things don't work themselves out, I do." He says and turns to the control panel of the TARDIS. He flips and switch and pulls a lever then walks to the three chairs he has and sits down. Donna walks over and smiles sadly at him.

"My family is out there. Donna, my friends and family and all the people I lost a long, long time ago are out there. And I can't see them. I can't, not even for a _second_... never again." Donna looks down and lets the tears fall on the floor.

"What's the harm, though. They don't have to know it's you , you look different, you sound different. You could at least say 'hi'." The Doctor shakes his head and stands up walking to no place in particular, just walking. Stopping he turns to Donna.

"The harm is if I go out there and say 'hi' to someone that could alter my future. In a big way. Things on Gallifrey are touchy, you do _not _want to be caught on the wrong end of a paradox. Well, all ends of a paradox are bad. That's not the point. My family is out there somewhere, they could be talking to me right now. If I go out there and just roam the streets... no Donna I couldn't say 'hi'."

Donna takes a step back and sighs. "Well there's that, then. I thought your planet is gone. How is it here?" The Doctor looks up darkly.

"That's what I intend to find out. No matter how far back I go, Gallifrey is time-locked. Gallifrey and the last great Time War and sealed in a bubble no one in the universe can get through or even see. Not even me. So, good question Donna, how are we here?"

The doctor zooms into one of the hallways that are barley visible from the control room of the TARDIS, he comes back then twists the screen attached to the control panel towards him and clicks a few buttons.

"So, Donna, we're here" he says pointing at the screen "but Gallifrey" he clicks a few more buttons "is supposed to be and always is here." Donna stares at the screen.

"That looks like it went miles away. How'd it get here?"

"Light years away, and I don't know. It is _literally_ impossible that we land on Gallifrey. And to make things worse, we can't leave. My TARDIS is going to take days, maybe weeks or even a month. During that time we can't talk to anyone or even leave the TARDIS.

Donna nods and sits in the chair he has beside the panel. "This is going to be a long month, what am I supposed to do?" the Doctor looks at her for a split second.

"I have a pool, a library, a movie theater, help yourself. Meanwhile, I'll need to fix the TARDIS." Right after he says this there's a banging on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor stares wide-eyed at the door. He slowly walks over and opens it s smidge, looking out with one eye.

"Yes? Hello." The Doctor looks at a man dressed in a deep green and golden outfit. He looks fancy yet labored.

"Sir, your box here is smoking, is everything alright in there? What are you doing in a tiny blue box, anyways?" The Doctor looks at the strange man.

"Just the mechanics gone a little awry, nothing to worry about." The man frowns and gives the Doctor a weird look.

"Ah, this here is a TARDIS. Lucky for you I'm the best mechanic in all of West Helms, Gallifrey." the man lowers his voice, "don't ask me to do anything Zyrophe, though. They do _not_ know how to make a damn toaster." The man chuckles and shoves his was inside the TARDIS and looks around, stopping when he sees Donna staring wide eyed at the Doctor.

"Why'd you just let 'im in?" Donna says in a scolding tone towards the Doctor. Donna gets up and stands by the Doctor while the man looks at all the wires and other things in the bottom of the TARDIS. While he does that Donna and the Doctor have a hushed conversation.

"What is he _doing?"_ Donna says.

"Trying to fix the TARDIS, remember we're on Gallifrey people do these things for a living."

"Can't you fix it?"

"I could" the Doctor says in a tone that says he would would it not be for the fact that he doesn't want to.

"So, you're just going to let 'im run around in here snooping through your stuff? While I stand here not even knowing what going on?" the Doctor shrugs

"Hey, sir, I can actually repair my own TARDIS. Thank you, but I got it covered." The Doctor says, trying to make Donna, and himself, more comfortable. The Doctor didn't want a stranger walking about his TARDIS and he knew for a fact why his TARDIS was acting strange. The man looks at the Doctor and smiles, waving his hand towards the Doctor.

"None-sense, you leave and I repair your TARDIS, no charge. By the way, I'm the Technician, here's my card in case you need a word. Now off you go, you landed right by the market district." He hands the Doctor the card and waves him off. The Doctor and Donna hesitate until Donna pulls the Doctor out of the TARDIS, then out of the smoke.

"If we don't talk to anyone, it'll be fine. Right, Doctor?" The Doctor gets a weird look on his face, considering the question.

"Alright, but Donna, you can't talk to _anyone. _No matter what. Stay by my side." Donna tilts her head in a mocking way.

"Might as well put a nuzzle and a leash on me." She mumbles to herself. The Doctor hooks his arm with hers and smiles.

"Lets go sight-see!"

The Doctor and Donna head off, passing strangely fancy dressed people on the street. There are exotic plants, and foods. Every once and a while they would pass Time Lords playing chess in the middle of the street.

"Why is everyone dressed so fancy?" Donna says in a hushed tone. The Doctor looks around as if he doesn't notice what she means. Then he considers Earth.

"It's just what they wear." The Doctor answers shortly.

"Did you used to, when you lived here?" Donna looks at the Doctor, hoping for _something_ about his past life. All his companions knew so little about him yet felt like they were so close to him. But Donna wanted to know things.

"Sometimes" he says looking at all the people passing him.

"It looks like you're looking for someone, Doctor." Donna looks around, too, as if she'll catch something she hasn't noticed before.

"I'm not sure when we are. I'm just looking for signs telling me what day it is."

Donna scoffs, "Why do you want to know what _day_ it is? Wouldn't it help more if you asked the year?" The Doctor shakes his head.

"Time Lords go by days, it's like years, but twice as long. A Time Lord day is ust another word for year, but double the length."

"Wait so does that mean you're twice the age you say you are, that makes you like 2500 years old!" The Doctor shakes is head a little.

"No, when I moved to Earth I started measuring in Earth time. Just like I started dressing like them, and acting like them-"

"Doctor" Donna says a little worried.

"I also started brushing my teeth like them-"

"Doctor!"

"Eating what you guys eat-"

"Doctor, shut up and look over there!" Donna says pointing the the west. A mountain is smoking and it's rocks are tumbling down from the giant mountain. Suddenly it makes a crashing noise and then lifts a little. The Doctor looks at the mess of a mountain, which is now _getting up_.

* * *

_**Make sure to leave reviews! I'd love to know how I'm doing, the Doctor is such a hard character to put on paper. I should post at least one chapter everyday unless something comes up. Remember to leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor looks at the giant mountain man and then turns to look at Donna. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Donna rolls her eyes and the Doctor takes her hand, running them back to the broken TARDIS. They enter the TARDIS to find the Technician under the floor looking confused as ever. When he hears them enter the TARDIS he sits up and looks at them in disbelief.

"What model of TARDIS is this?" He says.

The Doctor starts to say but before he gets anything out he closes his mouth. The Doctor is a time traveler in a time traveling world but people from the future of Gallifrey are forbidden from going to past Gallifrey. But this was a perfect opportunity for him to find out the day.

"Self- upgraded... sir, if you wouldn't mind me asking, what day is this?" The man looks at the Doctor like he's stupid, a look the Doctor and Donna have never seen the Doctor receiving.

"2498... why?" The Doctor gawks and Donna tries to do the math in her head, though eventually she gives up. The Doctor turns to Donna and whispers.

"In Earth years its around the end or the 6th year. The is _very _early Gallifrey."

"Wait it's only been _6_ years, and they've already built all of that out there? They've build time machines and a giant city inside of a dome?!" Donna says in an impressed voice.

"We evolved quick" he says and dismissed the statement quickly like he sometimes does, carrying on to the next one. "So, how long do you think it'll take to fix the TARDIS?" he asks the Technician. After some examination of wires and a spark or two the Technician gets up and grabs his tool box.

"I can't help you. I don't know what you did to this thing but it's beyond my knowledge. Good luck, buddy." He walks out of the TARDIS, patting the Doctor on the chest as he walks out. Donna sighs and sits in the chair.

"So what are we going to do about the giant mountain guy that may or may not be destroying the city?" Donna asks in a sarcastic matter. The Doctor scratches the back of his head and looks at his little screen on the panel.

"We don't, we can't interfere. Though... trouble is, I don't ever hearing about this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've studied the history of Gallifrey back to front, this was never mentioned in any book or class. This never happened." Donna tilts her head to the side and looks at the Doctor like he's completely mad, a look she gets very often.

"Well obviously it _did._" Donna says with extra emphasis on the last word, motioning to the TARDIS doors. There's crashes and bangs, then a tapping on what sounded like glass.

A loud voice thunders through the air, creating somewhat of an Earthquake... or Gallifreyquake. The voice said only two words.

"Oh, _Doctor!_"

**Thanks for all the views! Please leave a view telling me how I'm doing!**


	5. Chapter 5

The mountain man said it in an almost taunting voice, as if he was going to say 'oh, Doctor come out, come out, wherever you are!'. The Doctor stands shockingly still, knowing the mountain man is addressing him. He looks at Donna, then at the door.

"Well at least the Technician didn't get your name..." Donna says in a sarcastic/ scared voice. She stands gawking at the door. The Doctor spins the screen around and turns on the outside surveillance. The mountain man stood right outside the glass all encasing the city of Gallifrey. He taps on the glass again, cracking it just a little. The people outside stand calm and sure. Just like the Doctor, when the Doctor faces a threat. Maybe to the Time Lords the Doctor is normal. Definitely not to Donna.

"How does it know you're here?" Donna says in a hushed tone, as if the beast can here her.

The Doctor gets a dark look on his face. "I'm guessing he's the _reason_ I'm here."

Donna looks at the screen and then the Doctor. "Well... we can't leave-"

"No"

"I didn't even finish!"

"I can't, Donna."

"So we're just gonna camp out until you fix your magical blue box and fly off, leaving all of your people here to deal with that thing?"

"Donna, don't you think this is hard enough for me? I have to sit here, not talking to anyone, not being able to see my _own_ people. Now I have to put them in danger again."

"Well... what are the odds that mountain guy isn't talking about you? Can't there be other Time Lords that go by Doctor?"

The Doctor looks up at Donna and spins the screen away, so he doesn't have to see the creature and his people. The very skinny Doctor leans against the chairs and Donna comes to face the Doctor, leaning against the control panel.

The TARDIS moans and screeches, hinting at the Doctor that it should be fixed. The Doctor walks over to the open floor grates that the Technician left open, and dives in. Connecting wire to wire. Every once and a while he tells Donna to press, pull, crank, or spin something on the control panel. They make good progress and the Doctor decides to take a break. The both sit in the chair next to each other.

"So, what all was wrong with the TARDIS?" Donna asks, the Doctor looks at Donna for a second then back at a small square thing he called an acute circuit looper-breaker. Sonicing the the wires and smacking it with his hand every once and a while.

"Oh, lots of things, for now though I just fixed the invisibility that way no one can see my TARDIS. Then I'll work on just getting her flying. It shouldn't take as long as I thought." The Doctor drifts off, talking to himself now. "Mind you, if I fix the self repair system it'll take half that time, and then link the coldware with the acute circuit looper-breaker it should be flying in 6 hours tops."

"You are absolutely _mad!_" The Doctor turns to her and smiles his amazing smile. She smiles sadly and then looks down.

"This must suck for you. Being so close yet so far. Doctor, I'm sorry."

He quits tinkering. "Yeah" he says quietly. Donna puts her hand on his back and looks down. The Doctor tears up, just a little, and looks at Donna.

"I just... I thought of every possible way to end the Time War, the only thing I could do..."

"I know. I know." Donna says in an apologetic voice. The Doctor and Donna sit staring at the floor until the TARDIS screeches. The Doctor hops up and looks at the screen. Outside, the mountain man is banging fiercely on the glass. Cracking it immensely. The Doctor scratches the back of his neck like he does when he's thinking, making a confused look on his face.

"Thing is" he starts "he doesn't look that powerful. Whatever can pull the TARDIS to Gallifrey, a _time-locked_ planet, has to have some sort of time drifter. I can't imagine a man made of rock having one. And, even if he does, why me?"

Donna looks at the Doctor and then leans back in her chair, having not moved. She sighs and then stands.

"Is this one of those questions you ask me where when I answer you look at me like I'm stupid and then answer it yourself?" The Doctor stares blankly at her.

"Don't say that, you're brilliant!"

Right after he says the the TARDIS shakes and moans. The Doctor frantically types and then the screen shows outside.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Donna shouts over the hisses and screeching.

"We're moving!"

"Where?"

"Towards the mountain man!"


	6. Chapter 6

The TARDIS twists upward and rattles, right towards the giant rock of a man. The pin-striped man stumbles backwards and then runs to the panel, clicking, pulling, pushing and twisting random things. He makes a full circle while Donna holds onto the railing.

"What are you trying to do?" She yells, the Doctor pulls his glasses out and sticks them on, looking at the screen.

"Leave! We're already in the air, all I need to do is set a destination" he pulls the lever he always does when he launches the TARDIS, "ALLONS-Y" The TARDIS continues to travel towards the rock-made man.

"It didn't work!" The Doctor takes his stethoscope out and pressed it to the TARDIS "She's shut down!" The Doctor talks to himself for a second. "What?"

Donna walks over and looks at the screen which is showing outside again. They are entering the mountain mans mouth, pulling to a stop. The TARDIS lands and the mouth of the massive rock closes, leaving them in the dark, without even the TARDIS lights on. The Doctor looks at Donna darkly.

"Time to find out who wants me here so bad they pulled me into a time-locked planet." Donna and the Doctor walk towards the doors, leaving the false safety of the broken TARDIS, which is still smoking a little. Outside is pitch black, they couldn't even see a foot in front of them. The Doctor pulls a torch out of his suit and clicks it on. It looks like a regular cave, a very massive one.

Donna and the Doctor move forward, walking past stone statues of a race even the Doctor hasn't seen before.

"Doctor, what are these?"

The Doctor looks around, shining the torch all over the place. The statues are tall and have wide bodies, their heads seem to connect to their body without a neck. They look lizard-like but fury.

"I have no idea, I've never seen them before." The Doctor says in a hushed tone, Donna looks around and sighs.

"Well it has to be something that's seen you." She replies, making the Doctor tilt his head and say "_well_" like he does so often.

Up ahead a figure comes out of the dark, looking exactly like the statues. The figure gets closer stepping into the torch's light. He looked old and kind, like the Doctor. He looked wise and ancient. Maybe he was a kind alien. You don't meet many of those.

The aliens hands were folded together. "Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor shines the torch around the figure, realizing he has no one else with him. "Who are you?" The alien blinks slowly.

"I am Jarvin-Helio-Novik or the Donvian Squadran."

"Right. How did you get me here, my TARDIS is on a lock system, no one can control it from the outside. The kind of technology it would've taken to control my TARDIS... It's impossible. And quite frankly, you don't look that impressive." The Doctor says the last sentence running his hand through his hair. He looked stressed.

"The point is I have it. Not how."

"Oh, I think it is. Gallifrey time-locked. No one is aloud in or out. If fact... there _is_ no one."

Jarvin-Helio-Novik starts to walk away, obviously wanting Donna and the Doctor to follow. When Donna starts to follow the Doctor holds his hand in front of her, making her stop. The Doctor turns to Donna and shakes his head silently, as if to say _we don't know what he wants with us_.

Jarvin turns around and folds his hands again. "I mean you no harm, Doctor" he purrs out, "if I meant you harm you would already be onto your next regeneration." The Doctor silently wonders how Jarvin knows all about him.

"That's comforting" the Doctor says to Donna quietly. Though the Doctor hesitates he follows the fury-lizard-like alien. Donna marches behind. Jarvis turns, facing them once again.

"Leave the woman." he says, the Doctor frowns and lifts his head a little.

"No, no, wherever I go she goes."

"She is not needed. Female intelligence is limited, she will not be needed." Jarvin says with an aroma of superiority.

"Oh I see, you're one of those guys. You lot think you're _so_ great. Well I'll tell you what _Mr._ females are smart. Females have invented lots of important things... like... I don't know, but we 'ave!" Donna shouts at him, being defensive as usual. The Doctor looks back and forth from Donna to Jarvis-Helio-Novik.

"Very well. We will carry on, with the female."

"It's Donna, Donna Noble." Donna says her own sense of superiority.

"Where?" The Doctor says with his voice of curiosity.

"The lab."

**_Leave a review telling me how I did, please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor and Donna follow Jarvin-Helio-Novik to the lab. The Doctor was excited, he loves labs. He loves science and math, anything that would tickle his brain. They walk down a set of stairs, probably into the stomach of the giant man of rock. Following Jarvin down multiple hallways, Donna gets a creepy feeling inside her stomach.

"Doctor, I don't like this." She whispers to the Doctor, as quiet a she can get.

"Why? We're just following a complete stranger that pulled the TARDIS into a time-locked planet down a dark hallway to a room where no one can hear us scream... what could go wrong?"

Donna looks at the Doctor as if to say _not helping_.

"Doctor, I'm being serious, this doesn't seem right."

The Doctor waves the torch side to side and then sighs. "We have to, Donna, I need to know how he got me here." Donna nods a little bit and they come to a stop. Jarvin motions to a room and the Doctor strolls over, pushes the door open and walks right in, Donna following.

Inside the rooms was full of animals. Birds, rats, lizards, and some things that Donna has never seen before. Three eyed pigeon-bears, and six legged antelopes. The Doctor locks around in horror, waving his torch from animal to animal. He sticks his glasses on and runs to the corner of the room, where a bunch of test tubes and liquids lay sitting on a table. Some tubes lead into the animals, injecting them with assortments of liquids.

The Doctor slowly turns to Jarvin who is standing as far away from the animals as possible. The Doctor takes his glasses off and sticks them in hi pockets once more.

"Jarvin... where are you from?" He says slowly, a little scared. Jarvin's head twitches downwards like a bird, and his eyes blink with tears. The Doctors eyes widen, the sorrow that keeps his eyes so old and worn flooding in more than usual.

"They made me here, combining animals to make a different species."

The Doctor comes to Donna's side. "Who did, where are they?" He says a little angered.

Jarvin looks at the Doctor and then at Donna. "The men in white coats, they left when people found what they've been doing, they sped off without fixing their wrong-doings. I brought you here, Doctor, because I hear you can help."

The Doctor strides to a panel on the wall and pulls his sonic screwdriver out.

"No, I can't. Not without lights." His sonic activates, making overhead lights flicker on. The lights are blinky, but they're lights.

Jarvin's face stays still, but an aura of happiness waves off him. The Doctor runs to the corner of the rooms again and starts mixing liquids and dropping in random things he finds on the desk.

"Jarvin, was it?" Donna asks the tall fury lizard. "How come you're so big, but the other animals are are small. I mean, what all are you?" Jarvin looks at Donna and then at the assortment of animals.

"I am the chameleon, the mouse, and the pigeon." He says motioning to all the animals that are no longer being fed colorful chemicals by the Doctor's doing.

"So, you should be small. You should be really small." Donna concludes. The Doctor hops up smiling. He has his hand on a big red button, having not pressed it yet.

His hand smashes down on the button shooting liquid into the tubes and into the animals.

"Allons-y!"


	8. Chapter 8

The animals are getting fed the chemicals while the Doctor stares wide eyed with his glasses on at one of the rabbits. The rabbit looks happier some how.

"Does that feel better, Penelope?" The Doctor asks looking at the rabbit.

"Did you just name the rabbit?" Donna asks looking at the Doctor with a frown.

"Of course not, that would be silly... I speak rabbit." Donna gets her _I can't believe you_ face on and looks skeptically at the Doctor. The Doctor looks at her smiling and winks. When the Doctor is done inspecting all the animals he comes over to Donna and Jarvin-Helio-Novik.

"Right then, Jarvin. I think there's something you're not telling me. Donna's right you should be small. You should be at most the size of a bird or chameleon." Jarvin's head twitches around like a bird again, like a birds normal nervous twitch times 5. Donna and the Doctor both cross their arms at the same time. Jarvin looks down.

Pity washes over the Doctor, but he stood his ground. Jarvin walks out of the room, once again with Donna and the Doctor following. They go into a large empty room, made of stone like the last room. The Doctor walks in without hesitation, making Donna trail behind. A hologram projection of Gallifrey's war room comes up. The Doctor stumbles back from the projection. He looks at Jarvin with rage.

"What did you do? Why did you..." He can't bring himself to finish the sentence. Jarvin looks around the room and then at the Doctor.

"As we speak this room is being used for the first time, down in Arcadia. The leaders of Gallifrey have hushed this from the public, making them think nothing is wrong. Gallifrey is preparing to start the first great Time War, Doctor." The Doctor's eyes wonder around the table with Gallifrey's terrain on it.

"What does that have to do with me? It's a fixed point in time. I can't change anything... and we didn't start the first great Time War... the Cybermen did." Jarvins eyes filled with sorrow. He slowly shakes his head and the Doctor steps up the the table.

"They're sending a signal out to the Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels even. If you don't stop them from sending it to all those races... you will lose the first great Time War. More than half of your people will perish." The doctor gets a stressed look on his face and wipes his eyes with both of his hands. Donna walks around the hologram for some reason and puts her hand on the Doctors shoulder.

"I'm no expert in the Time Wars, or Gallifrey... but, maybe the Cybermen aren't what was made public, maybe they're the only ones who showed up." Donna says soothingly, with her calm voice she uses when she feels bad for the Doctor. The Doctor looks at Donna like she's a genius.

"Brilliant, Donna, just brilliant. If I go down there and stop them from making that mistake before too many signals are sent out... Jarvin, bring me back to my TARDIS."

When they arrive at the TARDIS Jarvin leaves them to do their thing. When the Doctor enters his time machine he smiles and pats the console. The Doctor launches it and it flies perfectly, down inside the glass dome, Arcadia. The Doctor and Donna land inside the tallest building in Arcadia. When the Doctor and Donna step out of the TARDIS they're greeted with men in fancy robes and head dresses. Donna looks at them and then at the Doctor.

The Doctor steps forward and holds his hand out for them to shake his hand. The men look bored and don't take his offer of introduction. The Doctor looks at them like they're being rude.

"Right then, I'm the... Caretaker. Can I go to the war room, please. Super secret business." The Doctor hold his finger to his mouth and goes _"shhh"_. The men march forward and grabs the Doctor and Donna by their arms very harshly. They start dragging the pair of them down a hallway, and Donna got the sense they weren't taking the pair of them into war room.

"Fine then, if you have to be snippy about it." He says participating with them, so he doesn't have to be pulled. The next second they're in a cell. A jail cell.

**Make sure to leave a review telling me how I did and follow the story for more!**


End file.
